


[Podfic] Textbook Example

by miss_marina95, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Collaboration, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: When Darcy starts working for SHIELD, she finds that every day is a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Textbook Example

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textbook Example](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812776) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



> Second of the podfics I did for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology for 2014! This one was a collab with the lovely reena_jenkins, as I was visiting her at the time and she was kind enough to read as Nick Fury, because I knew she would rock it. 
> 
> Full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)! It contains awesome ladies, lovely voices, and tons of fandoms! And of course, gorgeous coverart by bessyboo. Go check it out!
> 
> (also posted [on my journal](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8833.html))

Length: 00:08:51

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bAvengers%5d%20Textbook%20Example.mp3)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/textbook-example)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!

Again, full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)! Go check it out, it's awesome. <3


End file.
